F1 Custom 1976
Previous Season Next Season The 4th Season of Custom F1 will be in the 1976 F1 season The rules are drasticly changed *Max Tourque of cars is now 12 *Max friction is 0.8 *Top speed 200 *No Ground effect cars LFR76.png|right|LFR 1976 76SGP.png|SGP 1976 CRH76.png|CRH 1976 Minardi76.png|Minardi 1976 EuroDelta76.png|EuroDelta 1976 Pingu76.png|Pingu 1976 *No Turbo Powered cars *4 or 6 Wheels No Pit limiters or Any other scripts *Max teams is 11 *Maximum Updates is limited to 4 *Only 2 Livery Changes *No seperate liveries on cars *Teams Are not allowed to Make a new car within 3 rounds *Max turn speed 5 *No pitting on lap 1 or on the final lap *Pitlane speed limit: 60 DO NOT EXCEED THIS Drivers are now allowed to pit under yellow Race Distance For every race there will be a specified distance here. Round One Tsukuba: '''26 Laps 2 Pitstops 1st stop pit window is from lap 2-12 2nd stop window is from 14-25 '''Round 2 Jerez: '''16 laps 1 pitstop 1st pitstop window lap 2-15 '''Round 3 Ricardo Tormo: TBA Penalties Drive through-Causing a collision cutting several times exceeding the pitlane speed limit (All 4 wheels have to be off the track and the driver has to be deliberatly cutting accidental ones like going wide is acceptable depending on the corner) 5 Second Stop go- Causing a Major collision ignoring blue flags exceeding the pitlane speed limit by over 40. 10 Second stop go- Causing multiple collisions ignoring blue flags excessively arguing with the stewards ignoring penalties. DSQ- ignoring blues causing chaos on the track taking out other drivers ignoring stewards Time penaltys- if the offence took place on the closing stages of the race. 5- Drive through worty penalties 10- 5 second stop go 20- 10 second stop go If you feel that the penalty was unfair please speak to the stewards or Lotus128 (Lotus128 can only take off penalties if the stewards agree) RANTING DOES NOT HELP YOUR CASE! Round One Spazzypingu drive through penalty for overtaking under yellow. Round Two Spazzypingu DSQ for causing multiple collisions and doing overly aggressive overtakes. 'Montymax 10 second time penalty for forcing elfernandez into the wall' Driver Changes Bearo123 Moves to SGP Ventz makes his debut in Minardi racing Spazzypingu debuts his new team Pingu racing lepe has moved to Minardi kalenbryce has moved to pingu racing Longhorn left the league so his seat at Hopkins mercedes is vacant. Teams/Drivers New Teams Process There is 2 Slots availible for new teams Some teams have already applied to be in Season 4(1976) They are *Akin racing a team owned by Karting22 who will be leaving Brabham by the end of 1997 to Become Owner of akin racing and Race for them. *Ligier racing Killer0431 has been hinting at Joining F1 76 As Ligier for next season. *a Team owned by Skyrocket called Hopkins-Tyrell. *And many more *After ARTA Arrows withdrawl another slot has been opened for team selection Team Changes Pingu racing closes because of poor management, poor drivers a terrible car and a bowlful of lies. The rest of 76 partyed for the rest of time itself. Brabham MRD withdraw entry after lack of driver intrest. This gives Lightspeed GP the vital slot to compete in 76 Rounds Drivers Championship Points system 9-6-4-3-2-1 (6th to 9th get 1 point) Constructors Championship Championship Round by Round Using thier Grand prix names for example Marlbrick will be East Robloxio GP Key: *N/A Unable to compete in the round *DNQ Did Not Quali *RET Retired *DSQ Disqualified *Bold Pole *MT Moved Team *DNF Did Not Finish Category:LFR Category:F1 Category:F1 1997 Category:F1 1976 Category:SGP Category: Super GP Category:XD Category:X3 Category:Pie Category:Sa Category:MH Category:Brabham Category:Virgin Category:Racing Category:76 Category:New Season Category:LGP lightspeed GP